


Körpertausch

by uena



Series: Zwangsverhalten [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny ist krank. Steve ... überkompensiert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Körpertausch

**Author's Note:**

> Diese FanFic geht hiermit AU. Denn ich weigere mich, mir das Finale der ersten Staffel gefallen zu lassen. So.

„Daniel Williams!“

Steve marschiert quer durchs Hauptquartier auf Danny zu, Vorboten von Tod und Verderben in den ausdrucksstarken Augen, und Danny verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und schmollt.

Kono, die eben dabei ist, sich einen Kaffee zu kochen, fühlt sich unglaublich gut unterhalten.

„Was machst du hier?! Du bist krank! Der Arzt hat dir Bettruhe verordnet!“

Steve ist inzwischen vor Danny angekommen, baut sich vor ihm auf – und verschränkt ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust.

Kono entfährt ein undamenhaft schnorchelnder Laut der Erheiterung.

Danny erwidert nichts (weil er nicht kann), aber sein Gesicht spricht Bände.

Kono ist nicht einmal überrascht. Dannys Gesicht hat genug Zeit in Steves Gesellschaft verbracht, und könnte jetzt eine Solokarriere am Theater anstreben, wenn es das wollte.

Steve wirft die Hände in die Luft. „Mir ist egal, dass dir langweilig ist! Du hast eine Kehlkopfentzündung! Du hast Fieber!“

Danny sticht ihm den Zeigefinger vor die Brust, und Steve sackt ein wenig in sich zusammen, als habe Danny die Luft aus seiner Entrüstung gelassen.

„Ja … ja ich weiß. Ich war auch nicht besser. Aber das ist auch keine Entschuldigung. Du solltest es besser wissen!“

Danny lässt die Schultern sinken, reibt sich mit der flachen Hand übers Gesicht und massiert sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Nasenwurzel. Steve tritt einen Schritt dichter an ihn heran und legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Kopfschmerzen?“

Kono schmunzelt in sich hinein, nimmt sich endlich ihren Kaffee und trägt ihn in Chins Büro.

„Sie sind entzückend“, stellt sie fest, setzt sich an die Kante von Chins Schreibtisch und beobachtet von ihrem neuen Standort aus weiter das Intermezzo zwischen Steve und Danny.

„Herzerwärmend“, gibt Chin trocken zurück, und sie hört das Grinsen in seiner Stimme.

Danny hat offenbar den Kopf geschüttelt zu Steves Frage nach seinen Kopfschmerzen – Steve glaubt ihm offenbar nicht.

„Aber du siehst aus, als hättest du Kopfschmerzen! Dein Gesicht sagt ganz klar und deutlich: Ich habe Kopfschmerzen!“

Jetzt sagt Dannys Gesicht, dass Steve einen an der Waffel hat.

Steve zieht ihm eine empörte Schnute. „Guck mich nicht so an! Ich habe Recht! Deine Pupillen sind geweitet, du bist bleich, trotz des Fiebers, und du hast dir die Nasenwurzel massiert!“

„Danny wird einen Hirnschlag bekommen“, sagt Kono begeistert, und Chin brummt zustimmend. „Entweder das, oder er wird McGarrett gleich einen Schlag in den Nacken verpassen.“

Danny tut weder das eine noch das andere, er beschreibt mit seinen Händen eine ausufernde Geste höchster Dringlichkeit.

„Was war das?“ wundert Kono sich laut. Chin gibt an, er habe keine Ahnung.

„Nein, es gibt nichts Neues zum Fall“, sagt Steve ruhig. „Ich hätte dich angerufen, gäbe es etwas Neues zum Fall.“

Danny schneidet ihm eine ausdrucksstarke Grimasse.

„Ja, ich weiß, dass das ein recht einseitiges Gespräch geworden wäre. Denkst du, ich finde es gut, dass du krank bist? Aber du hast definitiv selber Schuld! Würdest du dich dem Wetter angemessen anziehen -“

Danny schubst Steve einen halben Meter nach hinten.

„Woah! Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du in diesen Platzregen geraten bist! Aber würdest du dir nicht immer diese dusseligen Krawatten umbinden -“

Danny schubst Steve ein weiteres Mal.

„Lass das! Alles, was ich sage, ist, dass du deine nassen Sachen schneller losgeworden wärst, hättest du dich nicht zuerst von deiner Schlinge befreien müssen! Und jetzt setz dich hin, du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich umfallen!“

Danny dreht den Kopf zur Seite und zeigt Steve die kalte Schulter. Steve atmet tief durch – dann geht er leicht in die Knie, tackelt einen überraschten Danny gegen die Wand und wirft ihn sich über die Schulter. „Ich bringe dich jetzt nach Hause!“

Kono muss sich an Chin festhalten, damit sie vor Lachen nicht vom Schreibtisch fällt.

Danny schlägt mit beiden Händen auf Steves verlängerten Rücken ein, er ist knallrot im Gesicht vor Empörung, und Kono weiß, dass die Konsequenzen für Steve ganz grauenhaft sein werden.

Steve scheint das egal zu sein. Er trägt Danny hoch erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Hauptquartier, und als die Tür hinter ihm zufällt, lässt endlich auch Chin seiner Erheiterung freien Lauf.

 

Steve ist inzwischen an der frischen Luft angekommen, steht einen Moment lang in der Sonne und überlegt, wie er jetzt am besten weiter vorgeht.

„Danny.“

Danny ist noch immer damit beschäftigt, Steve Gewalt anzutun, und er hört auch nicht damit auf, als Steve seinen Namen in die Botanik stellt.

„Danny, lass das bitte.“

Steve kann Dannys „Das hättest du wohl gerne“ förmlich spüren.

„Ich habe vor, dich abzusetzen, Danny, und wenn du nicht stillhältst, dann lass ich dich wohlmöglich aus Versehen fallen.“

Und es wäre wirklich aus Versehen, denn Danny mag damit beschäftigt sein, Steves Rücken zu malträtieren, Steve würde ihn dennoch niemals absichtlich fallen lassen.

Danny hält prompt still, und Steve beugt sich vor und lässt Danny von seiner Schulter gleiten. Seine Rechte gleitet ganz automatisch in Dannys Nacken, und sie bleibt dort liegen, während seine Linke Dannys Ellenbogen umfasst hält.

Danny sieht aus, als würde er ihn jetzt sofort umbringen. Steve misst ihn mit einem strengen Blick.

„Du hast selber Schuld. Hättest du getan, was der Arzt dir aufgetragen hat -“

Danny schnaubt, schlägt seine Hände beiseite und schickt sich an, ins Hauptquartier zurück zu stapfen.

Steve zückt sein Handy, pure Entschlossenheit im Blick, und wedelt Danny damit hinterher. „Zwing mich nicht dazu, Gracie anzurufen!“

Danny bleibt stehen, dreht sich zu ihm um und starrt ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ja was? Du lässt mir doch keine andere Wahl! Vielleicht schafft deine Tochter es ja, dir ein wenig Vernunft einzutrichtern! Du weißt, wie sie dazu steht, wenn du leichtsinnig mit deiner Gesund- au!“

Danny hat Steve ein kleinwenig brutal gegen die Schulter geboxt. Aber sein Gesicht kündet von Kapitulation, und Steve verbucht seinen Sieg mit unvergleichlicher Anmut. „Ha! Ich wusste, dass das funktionieren würde.“

Steve steckt sein Handy wieder weg. Danny verengt die Augen zu Schlitzen.

Steve fasst ihn wieder an der Schulter und schiebt ihn in Richtung Parkplatz.

„Find dich damit ab, Danny. Du wirst dich jetzt ins Bett legen und diese Sache auskurieren. Und da du deine eigene Wohnung ja derartig zu verabscheuen scheinst, fahren wir zu mir.“

Dannys Kopf ruckt zu ihm herum, und Danny gibt sich energischem Gestikulieren hin.

„Was meinst du? Du hältst das für eine ganz grandiose Idee?“ Steve gibt sich keine Mühe, das Grinsen in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. „Ich auch. Ist sowieso viel schöner bei mir, nicht wahr?“

Danny gestikuliert noch ein wenig mehr.

Steve klopft ihm auf die Schulter. „Deine Begeisterung ehrt mich.“

Danny sieht aus, als wolle er ihn beißen. Aber er lässt sich von Steve zum Camaro schieben, greift in seine Hosentasche und wirft Steve die Schlüssel entgegen.

Steve fängt sie mühelos mit der Linken, zwinkert Danny zu und bleibt neben dem Wagen stehen, bis Danny auf der Beifahrerseite eingestiegen ist und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hat.

Erst dann setzt auch er sich in den Wagen, startet den Motor und sucht sofort nach dem Sender mit der Musik, die Danny garantiert auf die Palme treiben wird.

Danach steigt er augenblicklich aufs Gaspedal, damit Danny keine Möglichkeit hat, aus dem Auto zu flüchten.

Ein paar Minuten lang fährt Steve grinsend vor sich hin – aber dann offenbart ein Blick aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Danny auf dem Beifahrersitz einen Ausdruck von Zen zur Schau trägt, der den Dalai Lama neidisch machen würde.

Steve fühlt sich betrogen. Er dreht die Musik lauter.

Danny dreht ihm den Kopf zu, guckt ihn einfach nur an, und Steve grinst wieder, wackelt mit den Augenbrauen, und Danny haut ihm auf den Oberschenkel.

Es ersetzt Steve die ausufernde Tirade nicht wirklich, aber er wird nehmen, was er kriegen kann.

Der Heimweg gestaltet sich um diese Uhrzeit recht einfach, die Highways sind so gut wie leer, und Steve kann sich seine eigene gute Laune nicht wirklich erklären.

Aber die Art und Weise, wie Danny neben ihm sitzt und vor sich hin brodelt, fühlt sich tatsächlich irgendwie gut an.

Steve kennt das von niemandem sonst, kann niemandes Stimmungen tatsächlich fühlen, wenn er einfach nur neben ihnen steht, aber bei Danny geht es.

Zugegeben, die meiste Zeit ist es eher ein Fluch – denn die meiste Zeit kriegt er Bauchschmerzen davon, wenn Danny wütend auf ihn ist – aber diesmal ist es wundervoll, weil Dannys Zorn nur oberflächlich ist.

Insgeheim ist Danny ihm dankbar, ist erleichtert, dass Steve die Kontrolle an sich gerissen und ihn quasi entführt hat, und Steve –

Steve hat plötzlich eine Vision davon, wie er Dannys Handgelenk packt und Danny auf sich zieht und – liebe Güte, es wäre ihm lieber, sein Filmriss hätte sich nicht ausgerechnet diesen Augenblick ausgesucht, um sich wieder zusammenzufügen.

Danny tätschelt sein Knie und blickt ihn fragend von der Seite an, und Steve ahnt, dass Danny seine Stimmungsumschwünge genau so nachfühlen kann, wie es umgekehrt der Fall ist.

„Hrrm“, macht er und schüttelt den Kopf. Diese Angelegenheit ist ihm unangenehm, selbst wenn Danny nie wieder darüber gesprochen hat. Dabei sind sie am Morgen danach im selben Bett aufgewacht.

Danny piekt ihm in die Seite.

„Mir geht’s gut, Danny, lass es sein.“

Danny piekt ihn nur noch nachdrücklicher.

Die Vision gewinnt an Farbe und Intensität, Steve erinnert sich an seine eigene Verzweiflung in diesem Moment, an das Gefühl, Danny so nah bei sich zu spüren, und er …

Danny legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, drückt zu, und Steve wird bewusst, dass er beinahe an seinem Haus vorbei gefahren wäre. Er lenkt nach rechts, fährt auf die Auffahrt und lässt den Motor verstummen.

Einen Moment lang sitzt Steve so da, hat die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und starrt aus der Frontscheibe. Dann legt Danny ihm die Hand auf den Oberarm, vorsichtig und zögernd, und Steve atmet tief durch, schiebt diese Angelegenheit entschlossen in den Hintergrund, dreht ihm den Kopf zu und lächelt.

Danny mustert ihn prüfend, die Stirn gerunzelt und ehrliche Verwirrung im Blick. Weil er nicht weiß, wie er darauf reagieren, und schon gar nicht, was er sagen soll, tätschelt Steve seine Brust – und steigt aus.

Danny tut es ihm augenblicklich gleich, und Steve, der bereits auf dem Weg zur Haustür ist, bleibt plötzlich stehen und flucht. „Deine Medikamente! Mist! Danny, wir haben deine -“

Danny winkt mit dem Pillendöschen, und Steve seufzt erleichtert. „Gut. Komm.“

Er geht zur Haustür und schließt auf, ist sich Dannys Wärme in seinem Rücken nur allzu bewusst.

Er geleitet Danny ins Wohnzimmer, setzt ihn auf dem Sofa ab und betrachtet einen Moment lang Dannys Gesicht.

Danny starrt zurück, stur und verbohrt und vor allen Dingen trotzig, und Steve seufzt. „Du bist völlig fertig, richtig?“

Danny verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelt den Kopf, aber Steve sieht die Erschöpfung in seinen Augen, sieht die Anzeichen von Fieber und Überanstrengung, und verschwindet mit der Information in die Küche, dass er Danny jetzt einen Tee kochen wird.

Als er zurückkommt, sitzt Danny genau so da, wie er ihn zurückgelassen hat, und Steve bekommt ein bisschen Angst.

Er trägt den Tee zum Couchtisch, stellt die Tasse ab, und beugt sich vor, um Danny seine Hand quer über die Stirn zu legen.

Danny lässt ihn, blinzelt matt zu ihm auf, und Steve streicht ihm automatisch übers Haar, lässt seine Finger durch die blonden Strähnen gleiten – und jetzt lächelt Danny, legt leicht den Kopf schief und grinst zu ihm auf.

Steve wird das Gefühl nicht los, dass er gerade ein bisschen rot wird.

Danny klopft neben sich aufs Sofa, und Steve setzt sich ganz automatisch, legt den Arm um Danny und ist entsetzt, als Danny sich an ihn lehnt und die Augen schließt.

„Soll ich einen Arzt rufen?“ entfährt es ihm unwillkürlich, und Danny schnaubt und deutet ein Kopfschütteln an.

„Na gut. Willst du deinen Tee trinken?“

Danny nickt, hält weiter die Augen geschlossen und streckt auffordernd beide Hände aus. Steve lehnt sich ganz automatisch vor, reicht ihm die Tasse, und gibt Acht, dass Danny sie ordentlich zufassen bekommen hat, bevor er loslässt.

Es ist der Tee, den seine Mutter ihm immer gekocht hat, wenn es ihm schlecht ging, und Steve beobachtet mit einem merkwürdigen Knoten im Magen, wie Danny in die Tasse pustet und dann einen vorsichtigen Schluck trinkt.

Danny seufzt, klingt gleichzeitig müde und zufrieden, und Steve legt wieder den Arm um ihn und drückt seine Schulter.

 

Danny ist fürchterlich warm, aber er beschwert sich nicht.

Nicht, dass er das könnte, ohne Steve mindestens eine Rippe zu brechen, und er findet, er hat Steve heute schon genug geprügelt.

Dieses eine Mal fühlt die Wärme sich gut an, Steves solide Präsenz an seiner Seite regt ihn nicht etwa auf, sie lässt ihn zur Ruhe kommen, und Danny hofft, dass Steve Offizier und Gentleman genug ist, um diese Angelegenheit stillschweigend unter den Tisch fallen zu lassen.

Im Prinzip schuldet er ihm das.

Steves Handy klingelt, Danny hört ihn fluchen und ächzt, als Steve sich neben ihm halb in die Höhe stemmt, um das Mobiltelefon aus seinen dämlichen Cargohosen zu friemeln.

„Chin“, sagt Steve dann, „ist etwas passiert?“

Danny dreht den Kopf, schlägt doch noch die Augen auf und betrachtet Steves Gesicht.

„Ich … ähm“, macht Steve und sieht ein wenig schuldbewusst aus. „Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, noch mal zurückzukommen.“

Danny blinzelt verwundert.

„Nein, das ist kein Problem. Dafür braucht ihr mich wirklich nicht. Aber danke, dass du angerufen hast.“

Er legt auf, und Danny macht sich nicht die Mühe, sich gerade hinzusetzen. Stattdessen starrt er weiter Steve an, bis dieser begriffen hat, was er von ihm will.

Steve reibt sich über den Kopf.

„Burt Jones hat angeblich neue Informationen. Ich hab Chin und Kono hingeschickt, damit sie mit ihm sprechen.“

Wäre Danny nicht ohnehin stimmlos, er wäre sprachlos.

Steve, der Kontrollfreak, derselbe Mann, der ihr Team noch vor Kurzem als wohlwollende Monarchie bezeichnet hat – mit ihm als König – hat es soeben anderen Leuten überlassen, eine möglicherweise wichtige Befragung durchzuführen.

Gut, zugegeben, es ist Burt Jones, und der ist so nutzlos, wie ein Informant nur sein kann, aber Danny fühlt sich trotzdem irgendwie geschmeichelt.

Er deutet auf sich selbst, malt mit seinen Zeigefingern ein Herzchen in die Luft, präsentiert Steve Zeige- und Mittelfinger seiner Rechten und tätschelt Steve die Brust, und Steve, der Idiot, blinzelt ihn verständnislos an.

Danny hätte wissen müssen, dass er das visuelle „Ich liebe dich auch“ nicht verstehen würde. Der Mann weiß nicht, wer Pipi Langstrumpf ist.

Dann jedoch geht ein Leuchten über Steves Gesicht, er strahlt Danny an, wie nur Steve es kann, und Danny ist denkbar zufrieden und trinkt seinen Tee aus.

Er mag es, wenn Steve ihn so anlächelt.


End file.
